Roachia
Sections * Roachia Shops * Emjampai * Roachia Education What is Roachia? Roachia is a city that encompasses most of the main continent, called Roachia, on the planet Roachia. It has five moons, named after the most-worshipped deities: Mini-Roachia, Ehlowelia, Loghino, Yahell, and Delajian. Roachia is ruled by a president, currently Wendy MacGyver, who will serve as ruler for life. GO TO ROACHIA NOW! VISIT OUR DISCUSSION FORUM! Divisions Roachians have never been able to stay united. From the beginning, they have followed different gods and chosen to fight each other over it. The goddesses of fire and water (Delajeth and Yaellka) were once wed, but when their steamy relationship came to an abrupt end, many of the citizens of Roachia split, some following Delajeth to become Guardians of the Flame (later to become Magma Guards), and others following Yaellka, becoming members of the Order of the Eastern Sky. The biggest of all controversies with the deities, however, is when it comes to who created the world and the universe? It is commonly accepted that it was either Lord Outrrrageous or Lord Ehlowel, and whoever it was, the other was trying to take credit for. These two gods are sworn enemies and any wise person would not get in between the two of them. Each have their own followers, who respectively hate those who follow the other, believing that their god is the true god. Tourist Attractions Some great places to visit if you're just stopping by Roachia are Chinatown, where you might catch a glimpse of the rich Mistress Yan Jueling, Hexagon City, location of the world-famous Elvis Presley Boarding School, and with it's friendly and peaceful natives, the exotic island of Etlar. The New Roachian Times Spirit of Former Water Goddess Expected to Rise January 23, Year 2. Yesterday marked the one month anniversary of the death of the former water goddess, Yaellka. Known affectionatly by many as "Yan Jueling". Yaellka had two twin daughters, Lola and Keiko Jueling born to her by Trijackha, the god of Time. Until recently, Trijackha and his daughters had not known each other. Although their meeting was short-lived and direct. They quickly made their way to the Lake of Emjampai where Narrators revealed to the players an unusual narration at the Lake of Emjampai. It read: AND SO IT CAME TO PASS, ON THE NIGHT OF THE FIRST MONTH, WHICH HAD PASSED, SINCE THE DEATH OF THE GODDESS OF WATER, YAELLKA, WHO DIED ON THE REMEMBRANCE OF HER DAY OF BIRTH, IN THE SECOND YEAR SINCE FORUM, THAT THREE WOULD COME TO THE LAKE OF EMJAMPAI. THEY WERE THE LOVER OF THE FALLEN GODDESS, TRIJACKHA, THE GOD OF TIME, AND THEIR TWO CHILDREN, KEIKO AND LOLA JUELING, WHO HAD BEEN BORN WHILST TRIJACKHA WAS AWAY, AND WHOM HE DID KNOW KNOW EXISTED, UNTIL RECENTLY. AND AS THE THREE OF THEM STOOD, IN SILENT REMEMBRANCE OF THEIR DEAR FAMILY MEMBER, KEIKO TURNED TO HER FATHER AND SAID, "I AM READY." READY, TOO, WAS HER FATHER, WHO LIFTED FROM HIS COAT POCKET A BLADE SHARP, AND TO HIS DAUGHTER HE SAID, "KNEEL DOWN, BEFORE THE LAKE." AND SO SHE DID, WILLINGLY, THOUGH IN HER MIND SHE WISHED, THAT IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN OTHERWISE. AND TRIJACKHA SPOKE THE FINAL PRAYER, THAT THE BLOOD DRAWN BY THE BLADE, FROM THE DAUGHTER OF THE FALLEN GODDESS, WOULD BRING THE SPIRIT OF HER MOTHER INTO HER, THE BODY OF HER DAUGHTER, A NEW HOME FOR THE SPIRIT, A RETURN OF THE FALLEN GODDESS. BUT THERE, TOO, WAS KEIKO'S SISTER, LOLA, AND A SIGHT THIS WAS, THAT SHE COULD NOT BARE, TERRIBLE SO IT WAS TO HER EYES, AND SHE WOULD NOT STAND THERE BEFORE IT ALL, SHE WOULD NOT STAND AND WATCH. AND SHE RAN FORWARD, TOWARD THE TWO, TOWARD HER FATHER AND SISTER, AND TRIED TO STOP THE SPELL, TO SAVE HER SISTER, FOR LOLA DID NOT KNOW HER MOTHER WELL, NOR DID SHE TRULY TRUST THE MAN, THE MAN WHO CALLED HIMSELF HER FATHER, HAVING NOT SEEN HIM BEFORE, HE WAS ALIEN TO HER. BUT THE SPIRIT HAD ALREADY INFUSED WITH THE BLADE, AND WITH THE BLADE THE SPIRIT HAD BECOME ONE, AND THE ONE WHO HANDLED THE BLADE WAS THE FATHER, WHO HIMSELF WAS LOST IN TRANCE. AND WHEN LOLA TRIED SO TO STOP THE BLADE, IT NOT ONLY CUT THE FLESH OF HER SISTER, BUT IT CUT HER OWN FLESH, AND THE EYES OF TRIJACKHA GREW RED WITH PAIN, FOR THIS WAS NOT THE WAY THE PRAYER WORKED AND THE BLADE FELL FROM HIS HAND AND HE FELL, BACKWARDS HE FELL, AND HIS HEAD MADE CONTACT WITH ROCK, AND STILL HE LAY, UNCONCIOUS. AND THE BLOOD OF THE TWO SISTERS BECAME INTERTWINED, INTO THE LAKE IT DRIFTED SLOWLY, AND THE TWO SISTERS HELD EACH OTHER IN A TIGHT EMBRACE, AND FELL TOGETHER INTO THE WATER. AND THE SPIRIT OF YAELLKA DID RETURN, THOUGH SO IT DID, IT WAS SPLIT BETWEEN TWO BODIES, THE BODIES OF KEIKO, AND THE BODY OF LOLA, WHICH FLOATED, FOR NOW, TOO UNCONCIOUS, ALONG SURFACE OF THE LAKE. Revolution Category:Roachia